LOTM: Burning Sun S3 P2/Transcript
(Daniel and his team are soon seen later on entering Amanda's house) Daniel: Woo! Man that was fun! Adam: Sure was! Oliver: Everything except the exercise that is. Daniel: Yeah true. Amanda: I liked it! Daniel: We know you did. Amanda: *Giggle* Jamie: *Smile* Daniel: You enjoy yourself Adriana? Adriana: Yeah, they actually weren't so bad after all. Daniel: See? Amanda: We told you it would be fine! Adriana: Heh, yeah. Daniel: I still can't believe you were okay with that training Amanda. Amanda: Remember what I said Danny? I'm always looking for ways to break my limits! Jamie: You were awesome Amanda! Amanda: Aww! *Rubs her face against Jamie* Thanks little buddy! Jamie: *Giggle* Daniel: *Smile* Amanda: Shame Batty and Slimer didn't come along. Adam: They said they'll visit again another time. Oliver: It might be awhile. Those two got a plan for something. Amanda: A plan? Oliver: I don't know what but they are planning something. Amanda: Huh. Weird. Adriana: Knowing them, it's probably something off the walls when it comes to being weird. Amanda: More then likely. But that is what makes them, them. Daniel: I guess so. Amanda: *Smile* Adam: So, you guys wanna watch some T.V? Oliver: Sure. Amanda: Yeah! (The heroes all sit down as Amanda turns on the T.V, however, the show is replaced with a Breaking News broadcast) Adam: Huh? Reporter: This just in, breaking news out of the world of Remnant. Daniel: Wha-? Reporter: After a short conflict out in the snowy tundras, Atlesian forces have pulled away from the Targhul Nest that has recently revealed their support for "The Mistress". Daniel:..... Amanda: What...? Reporter: The nest's inhabitants have stated they will continue these acts of violence until they manage to get the strength necessary to commit more vicious acts of violence. Back to you in the station- (Amanda turns off the T.V) Adam: N-No way... Oliver: A nest...? Daniel: So Targhuls have joined up with Salem... Jamie: Wait, Targhuls? Amanda: Yeah Jamie. Jamie: W-What? Adriana: I wonder what they did to convince them. Adam: Still, that's not good for us. Daniel: Yeah... Jamie:.... Amanda: You think we should tell the Defenders about this? Daniel: If it's on the news, I'm sure they already know. Amanda: Right.... Jamie: So....are my people the bad guys? Amanda: Huh?? Adam: No no of course not Jamie! Adriana: You're not a bad guy! Jamie: But are they...? Oliver: From the looks of things: Yes. Amanda: O-OLIVER! Oliver: What? Amanda: Don't say it like that! Jamie: *Whimper* Amanda: O-Oh it's okay Jamie, he didn't mean it! Daniel: Oliver is kinda right though. This nest is clearly a big threat now. Amanda: DANIEL!! Oliver: Amanda we're not gonna lie to Jamie. Besides, not every Targhul is gonna be good. Humans have they're bad people to. Amanda: Yeah but.... (Amanda puts Jamie on the couch and walks over to the two) Amanda: *Whisper* What if Jamie's from that nest? Daniel: *Whisper* Huh?? Amanda: *Whisper* Well? Oliver: *Whisper* Amanda you do realize he was found in the Shadowrealm right? Amanda: *Whisper* And maybe Jamie's parents found a way to travel between worlds. Oliver: *Whisper* A- Daniel: *Whisper* You really think so? Amanda: *Whisper* It's a plausible theory. Daniel: *Whisper* True. Oliver: *Whisper* Daniel, you really believe that? Daniel: *Whisper* Can't argue with Amanda, it's a solid theory. Oliver: *Whisper* You're just letting the brain in your pants agree with her is all. Daniel: !! *Blushes* Amanda: !! *Blushes* HUH!? Oliver: Heh. Daniel: I-It's not like that Oliver! Oliver: The red on your faces say other wise. Amanda: *Covers her face* STOP IT!! Adam: Guys? (The two look at Adam) Adam: You two okay? Daniel: Y-Yeah! Of course we are! Adam: Uhh- Oliver: I just said the truth. Amanda: We're not in love with each other! Adam: Wait what?? Daniel: Nothing! Adam: Ummm, okay? Amanda:.... Jamie: Amanda? Amanda: Hm? Jamie: Can I get petted again? Amanda: Yeah. Come here. (Amanda picks up Jamie and pets his head) Jamie: Mmm... Thank you. Amanda: Don't mention it kiddo. Jamie: *Smile* Adriana: Well, now what? Daniel: We need to go check out this nest. We gotta find out what's going on there. Oliver: Exactly. Amanda: Well, let's get ready then. Adam: Right! (The heroes go to get ready for their next mission) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts